


Elias is a creep

by bordle_OWO



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Exhibitionism, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Harassment, Trans Elias Bouchard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27242143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bordle_OWO/pseuds/bordle_OWO
Summary: Elias had always been a bit of a creep, but when Jon finally realized there was no way he was going to be leaving the archive, he ramped it up. A lot.
Relationships: (mentioned) - Relationship, Elias Bouchard/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	Elias is a creep

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhhh, this is badwrong so be careful if you read it. Its not happy for anyone but Elias.

Elias had always been a bit of a creep, but when Jon finally realized there was no way he was going to be leaving the archive, he ramped it up. A lot.

Ever since Jon was told he was going to be the next Archivist, Elias had been strangely touchy-feely. He would sit or stand closer than necessary whenever they would talk, and he would commonly touch Jon, usually on the hands or arms. 

Jon would’ve written it off as him just being a tactile person if not for the way he would go out of his way to not touch anyone else but Jon, sometimes Martin. Except for the way he sometimes caught Elias staring at him, a hunger in his eyes. The same kind of hunger Jon would feel from the sensation of being watched whenever he recorded a statement.

When Elias decided to ramp up his harassment, though, he was far from the bare attempt at subtlety he’d been employing before. He would run his hands along Jon’s shoulders and then down along his sides to his hips, eyes rarely meeting Jon’s in lieu of staring at his body with that wanton hunger, any time they would see each other in person.

Jon had no idea what he could do about it. It wasn’t like he could complain to HR, what with Elias running the place, and he couldn’t quit either. He just had to suck it up and endure it. It wasn’t much worse than any of the other nightmarish terrors he was experiencing day to day anyway. Sometimes it almost felt like the gaze on him was feeding the eye in a way. If that meant Jon was less reliant on statements, well, at least there was one positive result of this nonsense.

Jon was reaching for a box of written statements one day on a stupidly high shelf when he felt the unmistakable touch of hands on his ass. They weren’t brushing or subtle, they were groping him indulgently. He froze up, unsure of how to respond. 

He knew it was Elias by the soft hum he felt as the hands kneaded his ass, making their way around his body to grope at his dick too.

“Wh- What are you doing?” He managed to get out.

Elias just kept caressing Jon’s flaccid dick through his slacks. He pressed his hips against Jon, flush to him from shoulder to hips. 

“I’m simply appreciating what is mine.” Elias murmured into Jon's ear. Jon felt ice trailing down his back fighting with the involuntary heat he’d get from any human touch at this point.

Jon had no choice but to stand there and allow himself to be felt up for who knows how long until Elias felt like he had had enough and left to go back to whatever nonsense he did all day.

Jon wasn’t able to go back to his office for an hour, hyperventilating in a ball on the cold floor next to the shelf he had been pressed against.

He didn’t exactly get used to it over time- it still sent the same choking feeling of revulsion into his throat every time Elias would self assuredly take whatever he wanted from him, seemingly reveling in the breach of Jon’s personal space, comfort, and boundaries- but he managed to accommodate himself to the harassment enough that he could get the rest of his work done without too much of a panic attack getting in the way after each visit.

The visits themselves were becoming more and more common. Jon knew it wasn’t because Elias was more aware that he could get away with this; he knew from the beginning that he could do whatever he wanted, and Jon was virtually powerless. He would come down to the archives and just start “indulging in his possession” wherever Jon was, regardless of who was watching or what Jon was doing.

Martin had looked as sick as Jon felt when he was first forced to bear witness to Elias forcing his way into Jon’s lap and rutting against his hips. At first, he had been shocked, then angry, but Jon could see the moment he realized that Jon was in no way a willing participant of anything that was happening. 

His face went pale and his eyes were so pitying it almost made Jon feel worse if that were possible. Luckily he didn’t say or do anything until Elias was gone. Jon really didn’t want Martin to suffer for this, not more than he already was just by being a part of the archives.

As Jon was trying to get his head back in order enough to get back to work, Martin brought him some tea. It was slightly sweeter than usual, as if in an attempt to help distract him from what had happened. Jon mentally thanked him and tried to smile, but he wasn’t able to do much more than grimace and nod.

Luckily Martin didn’t say anything or try to touch him. Jon didn’t want to think about the hurt in his eyes if Jon reacted badly.

Elias seemed to Know exactly when Jon was feeling his most vulnerable, and seek him out then. Jon would get calls and wish he could ignore them. 

Elias’ voice would be just as heated on the other side of the receiver as in person. He would whisper vile things into Jon’s ear, well aware that Jon was unable to hang up. 

“I should force you to get hard and ride you right in front of your precious Martin. He’s so nice to you, but something’s gonna drive him away. It’s hard to think the same way about someone after you’ve seen them fuck someone, willing or not,” He would taunt, ”He knows you're not interested in that, but he probably wishes that were him.”

“You’d fill my hungry cunt up just right, cause you’re mine. I made you the monster you are.” Jon would want to gag at the wet sounds he could hear on the other end of the line. He didn’t sleep those nights.


End file.
